Estimation of the planar pose of a camera-captured document image may be required to correct for a non-ideal camera position. Ideally, a camera's imaging plane should be parallel to the document plane in order to minimize geometric distortions introduced due to the perspective projection of the scene, onto the imaging plane, through the camera's optics. If the camera is tilted with respect to the document, the text characters, in the document, that are farther away from the camera may be shortened relative to the text characters that are closer to the camera. The non-uniformity of the text shapes may lower the accuracy of Optical Character Recognition (OCR) algorithms, and other document processing algorithms, and may not be preferred by human readers. Scene clutter may add noise and structure into detected patterns within the camera-captured document image making it difficult to obtain an accurate pose estimate. Additionally, unknown camera parameters may contribute to the difficulty of recovering an accurate pose estimate. Thus, methods, systems and apparatus for reliable pose estimation of a camera-captured document image may be desirable. Further, correction, using the pose estimate, of the distortion in the camera-captured document image may be desirable. The process of correcting an image for a non-ideal camera positioning may be referred to as geometric rectification.